


High School Musical

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: H2O Delirious (Video Blogging RPF), High School Musical (Movies), VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: High School Musical AU, Luke and Jonathon are brothers, M/M, based heavily on the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally the plot of HSM but with our favorite Youtubers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I had this great idea one night to rewrite HSM with our babies. I plan on doing all three movies, but this work is only the first one. I hope ye enjoy!

New Year’s Eve at a Ski Resort in Ontario

In the lobby of the resort, a lone teenager sat on a couch, his nose buried deep into a book. A man, by the name of Luke, walked through the room with a purpose. He approached the teen and dramatically rolled his eyes.

"Jonathon, enough reading. It's New Year’s Eve." He grabbed the book.

"Luke, wait! Please, I'm almost done." He reached to pull the book back.

"The teen party just started. I'm not going to watch you sit here all night when I brought you here to have fun." He sat down next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jon, we both need this. After this year...."

Jonathon knew he was right. "Fine. But can I at least have my book back?"

Luke grinned and handed back the book before grabbing him and leading him back to the room to get ready.

At the same resort, a father and his son were in the gym, playing basketball and working up a sweat.  
Evan had his back to the net, his father behind him and coaching.  
"Keep working left, Evan. The guard in the championship game won't expect it. You'll torch them!" His dad said.

"Am I going left?"

"Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown!"

"Like this?" Evan fakes right then pivots expertly on his right foot and goes left, successfully putting the ball in the basket over his father’s head.

"That's it." His father praised. "I wanna see that in the game."

"Boys," Both heads snapped to the door of the gym. Evan's mother stood there, her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun and wearing an emerald green dress. "Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?"

They looked at each other before simultaneously going, "Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "It's the last night of vacation. The party? Remember?" She twirled.

"Right... The party." His father said, handing him the ball.

"Evan, they have a kids’ party in the lounge downstairs." She told him.

"Mom, a kid's party?" Evan sighed. He was seventeen for God's sake.

"Young adults," She corrected. "Now go."

The look on her face left no room for arguments and both men reluctantly left the gym behind her.

The teen’s party was in full swing when Evan walked in. A group was playing foosball, many were sitting at tables with crazy hats and laughing, while the others were clapping along to the karaoke singers.

Evan looked around at the festivities with disdain. He'd much rather be on the court, practicing for the game.

At the same time, Jonathan enters, his book clutched tightly to his chest.

"Howdy, sir." A boy tipped an oversize cowboy hat to him and he laughed. He found a couch on the outskirts of the party and sat, opening his book and starting where he left off. What Luke didn't know wouldn’t hurt him.

Evan leaned against a pillar and watched the mayhem around him. A couple was on the center stage singing to some song he'd never heard. Once they finished, he joined the crowd in applause.

"Not bad for a couple of snowboarders." The MC said playfully. "Who's gonna be next?"

Suddenly, the spotlight was on him. "Oh, hell no." He said under his breath. To the room at large he said, "I don't sing." But that did not stop the people around him to start pushing him towards the stage.

Across the room, Jonathon was startled when he too was hit with the sudden beam of light. He looked up from his book and the MC was in front of him, easing him up from the couch.

"Come on, you two." He pushed Jonathon onto the stage beside Evan.

They looked at each other, Evan with an angry expression while Jon looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, you know what?" The MC said as the music started. "Someday you guys might thank me for this." He got off the stage. "Or not."

Evan picked up the microphone with a glare at the MC. He did not sing. Sure, he was pretty sure he wasn't terrible, but he was an athlete: a star athlete and captain of his basketball team. Not a performer.

Jonathon crossed his arms. He did not like being the center of attention unless he was hiding behind the computer screen. He was extremely shy, and private. He knew he could sing, but doing it in front of all these people was not his ideal situation.

Evan looked at his partner again and felt bad. Evan was pissed, but the other boy looked scared out of his mind. He felt bad for him, but before he could say anything, the MC pointed at the screen. It was Evan's part, so he shrugged and started to sing.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "That anything can happen, when you take a chance." He knew the other boy was not going to sing, based on the look on his face. So Evan turned to exit the stage. He stopped as soon as he heard an amazing voice.

"I never believed in, what I couldn't see." Jonathon couldn't believe he decided to do this. He could've just said no and stepped off the stage. But as soon as the attractive Asian boy started to sing, Jonathon felt the urge to keep him on the stage and share this moment with him.

Evan turned back and stared, jaw slack. 'Holy shit', he thought to himself. 'This guy can sing.'

"I never opened my heart." Jonathon continued.

Evan leaned back into the microphone. "Oh." He sang.

The two shared a look and a grin. "To all the possibilities."

As the song progressed, the two got much more comfortable. Jonathon uncrossed his arms and turned to Evan. "And right here tonight,"

"This could be the start, of something new." They sang together. "It feels so right to be here with you. And now, looking in your eyes," and holy shit, did Evan look. He felt like he was drowning in the blue of the other boy’s eyes. Jonathon felt much the same way about his partner, and thought that he'd never seen such gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I feel in my heart, the start of something new."

Evan grinned and shed his coat as he continued to sing.

Jonathan ran his fingers through his hair and started swaying to the music.

The audience was applauding and screaming by the end of their song.

"Evan," he held his hand out as he shouted over the crowd.

Jonathon grabbed his hand. "Jonathan."

Evan gestured for Jonathon to follow him and the two stepped off the stage. He led him to a table that had mugs of hot chocolate and grabbed two. He handed one to Jonathon and decided to head outside, where it was much quieter.

"You have an amazing voice." Evan told him when they found a table. It was cold out, and the snow was coming down in a light flurry, but Evan really wanted to talk to the other boy and that was not happening inside. "You're a singer right?"

"No," Jonathon said with a blush. "I was in church choir when I was younger and actually went to church. But I tried to solo and nearly fainted. First and last time."

"What happened?"

"I saw all the faces staring at me, and the next thing I know, I'm staring at the ceiling. End of solo career." Jonathon said with a sip of his hot chocolate.

"That's hard to believe with the way you sing."

"You sound like you've sung a lot too." Jonathon pointed out, anxious to get the conversation off of himself. "You were really great."

"Yeah, sure. My shower head is very impressed with me." Evan countered. Jonathon laughed, and Evan was mesmerized by the sound of it. It was so unique, and he was positive that he'd never get that sound out of his head.

"10, 9, 8..." Both were startled from their conversation as they heard the kids counting down inside.

Evan felt this crazy, indescribable need to kiss him. Evan had never dated guys before (as he had a reputation to uphold back at school), but he's known he was attracted to both sexes for a number of years now.

Jonathon on the other hand, has known he was gay since he was 7. He too, really wanted to kiss Evan. But he was more practical. They had just met, and after tonight would never see each other again.

"3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!" Fireworks exploded in the sky.

Jonathon panicked when he realized that Evan had started to lean towards him. He shot his hand out. "It was really great to meet you and sing with you. I should go find my brother and wish him a Happy New Year."

Evan felt foolish but shook his hand. "Yeah, me too. I mean, my mom and dad. Not your brother..." He trailed off, embarrassed.

Jonathon laughed again, and thought that the blush on the other boy's cheeks were adorable.

Evan got a sudden idea and pulled his phone out. "I'll call you! What's your number?"

Jonathon raised his eyebrow. He'd heard that one before. But he went against his head and programmed his number in Evan's phone.

As Evan looked down to send Jonathon a text to save his number, Jonathon took the opportunity to make a dash for the exit.

"Just so you know," Evan started. "Singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation." He looked up to find that Jon was long gone. His eyes roamed the crowd, but couldn't catch sight of the blue-eyed boy. He looked back at the name on the phone. "Jonathon." He said with a smile.


	2. Get Your Head in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've taken a few creative liberties with the dialogue, as this is a Disney Channel movie and the guys are certainly not Disney Channel stars. You'll see. But for the most part, everything is directly from the movie. 
> 
> I hope ye enjoy!

There was a ridiculous amount of the snow on the ground in Toronto, as Evan expertly drove to school on January 7th. He pulled into a spot, grabbed his bag from the front seat, and braced himself for the cold, January, air.

He ran to the door of the school, careful to avoid the ice patches that failed to be salted by the school staff. He pulled open the door and stomped his boots on the mat, dislodging the snow from the soles.

"Evan!" He heard a shout and snapped his head up. His best friend, Tyler, came walking up to him with a grin. He threw his arms around his shoulder and led him through the throng of people in the halls. Evan nodded politely to everyone as they waved and greeted him. He was the star player and the most popular guy in school. Everybody loved him.

The pair finally made it to their lockers, and Tyler hadn't stopped talking the entire trip. "...so when they were gone, she came over and we..."

“Happy New Year,” Tyler was interrupted by Brock and Marcel, their two friends and teammates. 

“Yeah! It’s a Happy Wildcat new year!” Tyler shouted. “And in two weeks, we’re going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond!” He punched Evan’s shoulder. “What team?!” 

“Wildcats!” Brock and Marcel yelled. Evan shook his head affectionately at them. This was Tyler’s trademark. And the team fully encouraged it, even going as far as dubbing him, Wildcat. 

As they began to walk towards homeroom, the group had to quickly split as two tall men walked towards them, heads down, staring at their phones and not watching where they were walking.

“The Irish douchebag twins have returned.” Marcel said, with a glare. 

“I hope they run into a wall.” Tyler said. “Face first. Through a window.”

Meanwhile, Jonathon walked through the new school, clutching his stomach. “Luke, I don’t think I can do this.”

“You’re just nervous, Jon.” Luke held the door to the office open. “You’ll do fine.”

Jonathon scowled at his older brother. “You’re so sympathetic.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You’re just being dramatic. I know it sucks, but we have to make the best of the situation.” He lowered his voice. “This move is going to be really good for us, Jon.”

He sighed. He knew that Luke was really trying to make sure that Jonathon was never without. It’s taken two years to get back on their feet after their parents died and Luke took over guardianship of Jonathon. The two had moved to Toronto from North Carolina after Luke was offered a higher position in the company’s Canadian branch.   
Jon gestured to the desk and Luke smiled at him gratefully. He checked them in with the office. Jonathon was already pre-registered and was given his schedule. 

“I can take you to your homeroom.” The kind lady behind the desk offered. 

Jonathon turned to his brother. “What if they think I’m the freaky genius kid again?” He finally voiced his fears.

Luke pulled him into a hug. “Just be Jonathon.” 

He watched his brother being led down the hall towards the classroom. Jonathon turned his head and waved. Luke waved back with a smile before headed out to his own new life.

Jonathon reached the classroom and said thank you to the secretary. He walked into the already crowded and noisy room and approached the teacher. Class had not yet started and kids were lounging around on desks and talking loudly to each other, catching up on holiday news.

He looked at the schedule to see the name of the teacher. “Excuse me, Mr. Montoya?” The man looked up from the stack of papers. His eyes were playful and bright. 

“You must be the new kid. Just find a seat wherever you can.” He gestured to the room. “Good luck.”

Jonathon looked around and found a seat towards the back.

Evan was sat on a desk and tossed a basketball to Tyler. All of a sudden, he got a glimpse of blue and a familiar face. Before he could get up to see if it was the same person, the bell rang and Mr. Montoya was calling the class to order.

“I trust you all had awesome holidays.” He started. “There are sign-up sheets in the hallway for all activities, including our winter musicale. We have single auditions for supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads. I highly suggest auditioning.” He said with a grin. As Drama teacher, he had no qualms with shamelessly plugging his play into all of his classes.

Tyler scoffed. 

“Tyler, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena.” Mr. Montoya said with a pointed look. “Put the ball away.” Tyler mimed throwing the ball at his head as he turned his back.

Evan kept trying to catch glances of the new boy, but Tyler’s big head kept blocking him. 

“There is also the scholastic decathlon next week. For those wishing to join the team, they can talk to Craig…”

Evan took out his phone and pulled up Jonathon’s number. He thought for sure that it was him, and there was only one way to find out. He hit the name, and a phone started to ring. 

Jonathon squeaked as he made a grab for his phone in his pocket. He quickly cut the sound and was immensely confused to see that Evan was calling him. Wasn’t he in school as well?

Evan grinned. What are the odds that the guy he couldn’t stop thinking about for the rest of the holiday break would be in his homeroom?

“Ah the cellphone menace has returned!” Mr. Montoya shouted gleefully. 

People pulled out their phones to make sure it wasn’t them. He swooped in with a box. “David, Brian, cellphones.” He said and the two boys placed their phones in the box with a pout. “And I will see you both in detention. New kid,” He turned to Jonathon. “We have zero tolerance for cell phones here. So hand it over, and I will see you in detention as well. Welcome to East High.” Lastly, he saw Evan. “Oh Evan, I see your phone is involved as well. You know the drill.” Evan dropped his phone in the box. Jonathon’s head snapped up and he looked towards the front. He couldn’t believe that it was him. “And you get detention as well.”

“That is not even in the realm of possibility, Mr. Montoya.” Tyler said frantically. “We have practice and we need Evan.” 

“And you will be joining us as well, Tyler; 15 minutes.”

“That’ll be tough for Tyler, since he probably can’t count that high.” A boy with glasses said to his friend, Scotty. 

“And that’s 15 minutes for you too, Craig.” Craig gaped openly at the teacher and Tyler threw him a spiteful look. “Shall I continue? Any more comments? Questions?” 

Marcel raised his hand. “Did you have a nice holiday, Mr. Montoya?” The class audibly groaned. “What?”

Mr. Montoya headed back to the front of the room to continue announcements, the grin never fading from his face. He lives for this. Plus he gained 6 people to help with his sets after school. 

As soon as the bell rang, Evan said goodbye to his friends and as casually as he could, walked towards Jonathon. In all honesty, he felt about as freaked out as Jonathon looked.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He said, sitting on the desk.

Jonathon just stared at him and Evan faltered. 

“What the fuck.” He said finally. “How the hell are you here?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“Gentleman, don’t you have classes to get to?” Mr. Montoya asked, and the pair quickly fled the classroom. 

“When did you move here?” Evan asked quietly as they walked through the hall.

“Right after Christmas. My brother was transferred here.” Jonathon said. “I can’t believe this. What are the chances?”

“That’s what I said. I looked for you on New Year’s day.” 

“We left first thing.” Jonathon told him. “Why are you talking so quietly?”

“Oh,” Evan cleared his throat. “Um, my friends know about the snowboarding, but not about the singing.”

“They couldn’t handle it?” Jonathon joked.

“More like that was a totally different person up there. I don’t ever do things like that.” Evan explained. “So, uh, anyway, welcome to East High.” He led him through the hallway.   
They came across the sign-up sheet for the musical and Evan pointed to it. “And now that you’ve met, Mr. Montoya, I bet you can’t wait to sign up for that.”

Jonathon laughed. “I’m not signing up for shit for a while. I need to get to know the school. But if you sign up, I’d consider coming to the show.”

“Yeah, that’s completely impossible.” Evan put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward. But the thought did cross his mind. After singing at the party, Evan had never felt so free. He was anxious to feel that way again. But there was no way it could happen.

“What’s impossible, Evan?” Brian and David came around the corner, a thick Irish accent taking Jonathon completely by surprise. “I wouldn’t think impossible was even in your vocabulary.” Brian said before signing his name with a flourish on the sheet.

He looked back at the pair. “Oh, were you going to sign up too?” They shook their heads vehemently. “My brother and I have starred in all the school’s productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I’m sure we can find something for you.”

“No, I was just looking at all the bulletin boards.” Jonathon said. “Lots going on here.” He turned to Evan. “I’ll see you around.” He walked off towards his next class.

“Good luck in yer game, Evan.” David said to him. Evan tolerated David, even if his brother was a prick.

“Thanks, Nogla.” He responded, using his nickname. He turned and walked in the opposite direction, needing desperately to get away from the brothers. 

Later in the day, Evan found himself in the gym for free period with his team.

Tyler was doing his warm up stretches. Evan stood next to him, holding the ball in his hand and absentmindedly rolling it. 

“So dude,” He started. “You know that musical thing? Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?”

Tyler glanced at him with raised eyebrows. “Who the fuck cares?”

“I mean it’s always good to get extra credit.” Evan tried.

Tyler straightened up. “You think Lebron James, or Shaq, auditioned for their school musical?”

“Maybe…”

“Evan.” He resumed stretching. “The music in those shows isn’t hip-hop, or rock, or anything essential to culture. It’s like, show music, with costumes… and makeup.” He visibly shuddered. “Dude, it’s fucked.”

Evan realized he was never going to win this one. To be quite honest, he wasn’t sure why he tried. Brock would’ve been much more helpful with Evan trying to figure out what he wanted to do. “Yeah. I guess I just thought it’d be a good laugh.” He passed him the ball, tired with the conversation, and called the team to order. “All right! Wildcats! Pair up.”   
He made them run drills: layups, give and go’s, and free throws. Then they began to scrimmage.

“Coach said to fake right, and break left. Make sure to watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense.” He shouted to his team. “And don’t be afraid to shoot the outside ‘J’. You gotta get your head in the game!” And damn if that wasn’t ironic because right now, the game was the furthest thing from Evan’s head.

‘Why am I feeling so wrong?’ Evan thought to himself as he watched Marcel shoot a three pointer. ‘My head’s in the game but my heart’s in the song. He makes this feel so right.’ 

And there it was: Jonathon. 

He could feel himself falling for this guy, even only after a great night, and a surprise meeting just a few hours ago. He felt like he could do anything with Jonathon around… be more than what his friends thought he was. He didn’t think his friends would give a shit that he was bisexual. Hell, Brock was gay. It just wasn’t Evan’s “style” as most popular guy in school. He could have any girl he wanted, and has. But he couldn’t stop thinking about blue eyes, or a hypnotizing laugh… He shook his head. 

“I gotta shake this.” He said to himself before launching into the game. He stole the ball from Brock and drove down the lane; a perfect break away ending in a perfect lay-up. 

He ended the practice 15 minutes before free period ended, giving the guys a chance to shower and change. He stayed behind, making sure all of the balls ended back on the rack. He blew out a puff of air and groaned. What the fuck was he going to do? Should he audition? Should he go for Jonathon? He had never been more conflicted in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of my chapters are planned out, it's just a matter of writing them. Also, I know I tagged a lot of ships, but they are mostly all minor and secondary to H2OVanoss. We will see the other ships flourish more when I do the second and third movies.
> 
> But don't forget to comment and subscribe! And kudos are much welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Detention

Jonathon sat in his first chemistry class, absentmindedly copying the equation that the teacher was writing on the board. This lesson was easy, and Jonathon was well ahead of the syllabus.

“So,” Jonathon was startled out of his thoughts. He turned to his left and saw Brian leaning across the desk behind him. “It seem like you knew Evan.”

“Not really.” Jonathon replied. “He was just showing me around.”

Brian flicked his wrist. “Well Evan doesn’t normally interact with new students.”

Jonathon instantly saw through him and decided instead to focus his attention to the board. This was someone that was trying to protect their territory. Jonathon had no desire to encroach upon those lines. He was here to learn, and graduate. “Why’s that?”

“Well its pretty much basketball 24/7 with him.”

Jonathon barely registered what he said as he alternated from looking at his own notes and at the board. “That should be 16 over pi.” He said quietly.

It was apparently not his lucky day because the teacher turned and looked at him. “Yes, Jonathon?”

Jonathon blushed. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that…shouldn’t the second equation read 16 over pi?”

Brian rolled his eyes behind Jonathon. The boy sitting next to him looked over curiously.

“That’s quite impossible.” The teacher said, cocky. But she checked her work nonetheless and was immensely surprised. “I stand corrected. Good work.”

Jonathon gave her a small smile and went back to his work. He completely missed the glare from Brian as he sank back into his seat.

 

 

David was sitting at his post in the hallway, watching the musical sign-up sheet. He loved participating in the plays, but he wasn’t quite so enthusiastic as his brother was. Sure, David’s dream was to one day be on Broadway, or winning Tony Awards, but he wasn’t sure if sabotaging potential competitors was the best way to go about it. But his brother was the star, and he always wanted to make Brian happy.

He was stirred from his thoughts when he saw Evan casually stroll up to the board and stared for a few minutes before strolling away. David was suspicious. What did Evan want with their musical? Was he going to audition?

He grabbed Brian as he was passing by. “Evan was looking at the sign-up sheet for the musical.” He told his brother.

“Again? You know, he was hanging out with the new boy, and they were both looking at the list.” Brian tapped his foot. “There’s something freaky about him. Where did he say he was from?”

David was too busy looking at the list to answer. Brian huffed and spun away, leaving David to follow behind quickly.

Brian led him to the library, were he sat at a computer and typed Jonathon’s name into the search browser. David leaned casually on the back of his chair, looking over his brother’s shoulder.

“Whiz Kid leads school to win Scholastic Championship,” David read aloud the title he saw on the page. Brian’s mouth hung open. “He’s a genius. So why do you think he’s interested in our musical?”

Brian closed his mouth shut with a snap. “I’m not sure that she is. And we needn’t concern ourselves with amateurs. But, there is no harm in making sure Jonathon is welcomed into school activities that are more appropriate for him. After all, he loves pi.” And David did not like that look on his brother’s face. At all.

 

 

Before they knew it, it was time for detention. Everyone had barely made it to the theater before Mr Montoya was putting them all to work.

Jonathon was painting what he thought was a giant moon when he was rushed by an excited boy with glasses. He briefly recognized him as the boy in his homeroom and chemistry class. Craig, he thinks.

“The answer is yes!” The British boy said enthusiastically.

“Huh?”

“Our Scholastic Decathlon has it’s first competition next week and there is certainly a spot for you.” He waved his arm wildly.

“Listen, Craig right?” Jonathon asked.

“Yeah, but you can call me Mini. Everybody does.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “Okay, Mini… I’m not looking to… wait, where did you get that?” He finally noticed the paper in his hands. Fuck. It was only the first day, and he wanted to keep that secret buried deep.

“Oh this,” Mini said, looking at the article in his hands. “Didn’t you put them in my locker?”

“Of course not!” He hissed.

Mini was not easily deterred. “Well we’d love to have you on our team. We meet almost every day after school. Please?”

“Look, I need to catch up on the curriculum here,” Jonathon recited the same excuse. “Before I think about joining any clubs.”

Brian sauntered over. “What a great way to catch up, meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer, Craig.” Mini’s eyes went wide.

“So many new faces in detention today.” Mr. Montoya interrupted. “I hope you don’t make a habit of it, but the drama club can always use the extra hand. But while you’re working, let us discuss the mounting evil of cellphones.” No one dared to groan.

 

Back in the gym, basketball practice was in full swing.

“Huddle up!” Coach Fong said after blowing the whistle. “We got two weeks until the big game…” He counted his team. “Where’s Evan and Tyler?” No one met his eye. “Don’t make me ask again...” Still nothing. “Where’s Evan and Tyler?” He yelled.

“Detention.” The team said at once and Coach Fong barely resisted the urge to throw his clipboard to the ground.

The team watched as he stormed out the gym and were glad that they were not the other two.

 

Evan was sitting at the top of the prop tree, with Tyler fast asleep behind it, his head resting in the hole in the trunk. Mr. Montoya was still lecturing them, and Evan couldn’t resist fucking with his best friend. He grabbed one of the branches that he had been stapling down and lowered it so that it was tickling Tyler’s nose. He barely suppressed his laughter as Tyler fidgeted and cursed in his sleep.

“Montoya!” Evan’s head snapped up at the sound of his father. He was storming into the theater. “Where’s my team?” His eyes landed on the tree, where his two star players were looking at him with wide, scared eyes. “And what the hell are those two doing in a tree?”

“It’s called crime and punishment, Fong. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul.” He gestured around him.

“Can we have a talk, please.” Evan could tell his father was barely keeping it together. “And you two…gym…NOW.”

Evan jumped down and quickly grabbed Tyler, who was clutching his basketball protectively against his chest. He dragged him off the stage and past his father.

Coach Fong and Mr. Montoya found themselves in the principal’s office not five minutes later.

“If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my practice.” Coach Fong ranted to Mr. Sark.

“If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?” Montoya countered.

“Montoya, we are days away from our biggest game of the year.”

“And we, Fong, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well!” Montoya said angrily. “This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!”

“Baskets!” Fong said. “They shoot baskets!”

“Stop!” Sark interrupted. “Guys, listen. You’ve been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, one faculty.” He leaned forward. “Can we not agree on that?” He grabbed the small ball sitting on his desk. “So, coach, how’s the team looking? Evan whipping them into shape?”

Montoya threw his hands up and stormed out of the office.

Fong made his way back to the gym to continue practice.

He made his team line up. “West High Knights have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running. And now we are one game away from taking that championship back from them! It’s time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist, unless each and every one of you is focused on our goal. Am I clear?”

“Yes Coach.” The team recited. It wasn’t good enough.

“Am I clear?!” He tried again. The resounding “Yes Coach!” left a smile on his face.

“Hey what team?” Tyler spread his arms wide.

“WILDCATS!”

He placed his hand on the ball in his coach’s hand. “Wildcats!”

“Get your head in the game!” Everyone shouted. Coach Fong dismissed them not long after that.

 

 

After detention, Jonathon walked with Mini to the school lot where he would wait for Luke to pick him up.

“We’ve never made it past the first round.” Mini was telling him, “You could be our answered prayer.”

Jonathon was quickly getting tired of being asked. “I told you, I’m going to focus on my studies this semester, and help my brother get the new house organized. Maybe next year.”

“But…”

“What do you know about Evan?” Jonathon was fast to get the conversation away from him.

“Evan? I don’t consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species. However, unless you speak cheerleader...” He pointed ahead of him to the group of girls sitting on the stairs. “Watch. Oh my gosh!” His voice took a high pitch. “Isn’t Evan just the hottest?”

He was met with a high pitched squeal and Jonathon threw his hands over his ears. Mini laughed as he dragged him away. “See what I mean?”

“I don’t know how to speak cheerleader.” Jonathon admitted.

“Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Evan, the basketball man.”

Jonathon did not accept this. “Have you ever tried getting to know him?”

“Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow.” Mini said cryptically.

Jonathon saw Luke waving to him from his truck. He said goodbye to Mini and ran over. Once in, he buckled his seatbelt and rested his head against the head rest with a sigh.

“How was your first day?” Luke asked.

“Just drive.”

Luke raised an eyebrow but decided against questioning his brother. Jonathon would tell him eventually what was bothering him. He put the truck in gear and headed toward their new home.

 

 

Evan was sweating out his frustrations of the day with yet another scrimmage with his father. This time, they were on their personal court in their back yard.

“I still don’t understand this detention thing.” His father said.

“It was my fault. Sorry Dad.”

“Cross court.” Was his response and Evan complied, catching the ball and expertly shooting it. “You know Montoya will take every opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too.” He passed it back to Evan.

Evan nodded. “Yeah I know.”  He held the ball nervously. “Hey, Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?”

“Like going left? You’re doing fine.” His dad responded.

“Well…no. Like something really new and it’s a total disaster and everybody laughs at you…”

“Well then maybe they’re not your friends. That was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other. You’re the leader.” His dad just didn’t get it.

“But Dad…”

“There’s gonna be college scouts at our game next week.” His dad interrupted. “Know what a scholarship is worth these days? Focus, Evan.” He clapped him on the back.

Evan sighed. He was alone with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and subscribe to be updated on when I post a new chapter. 
> 
> I'll also be posting updates on my Tumblr: bananabus-squadgoals
> 
> Ciao!!


End file.
